The Cat and the Rabbit
by JuniorLavi
Summary: Rated only this by one bad word.


The Cat and the Rabbit

A/N: I am just sooo in love right now and this story is, well slightly random, but also something that the story came from. I have never done anything like this before so it's kind-a retarded. Also, thanks to Chuugoku for the edit~. I am currently writing Crawling In The Dark and it's on slow until school is over. Pllllleaaasseee tell me on how it is…like too kid-ish maybe? --One Shot--

_A cat and a rabbit could never be. One could tear the other apart…so they say. But is this really true, or something worth while._

--

The rabbit always wanted her attention. He knew that it could never be as he was who he was, a Bookman. She still kept a special place in his heart with her care for others, her generosity, and her soothing ways. To him, she was divine, a goddess, something no one could ever touch no matter how hard they tried. Even so… Even still…

The cat was searching for someone who could be more than an illusion. She had a smile as pure as the sun, but was it really there? She wished that they could see the lotus garden together. 'Even when we get older?' he'd add hesitantly. She'd comply of course with that smile of false hope, yet of invitation. Even so… Even still…

The cat and the rabbit would play with each other; for each other. In these games, mostly--rather always--started by the rabbit. Teasing would start it off; then the cat would get annoyed and attack the rabbit; afterward the rabbit would run and hide; lastly, the rabbit would come back either harmed--or not--by the cat and sooth him.

Though the cat would deny affection because of her, his illusion, he still held something in these games. The rabbit, never meant to love or to hold onto what emotion was, knew that it was more in the end; even more than the girl.

"Yuu..." the rabbit said to the cat.

"Hn...?" the cat would reply back, acting not interested.

"Would you marry me?" The rabbit asked stepping over the boundaries of time; the boundaries of what was right and wrong.

The cat looked at him rather funny, as if the rabbit had some kind of purple wart growing on it's face. Not only was that question too strange, for the cat, but it was unrealistic. How could the rabbit ask him such an absurd question?

"Why the fuck-" The cat paused at mid sentence for the rabbit looked slightly sad. Surely this rabbit was acting, for that was something normal for him. "No, I cannot accept." He ended.

Of course, hurt inside, never to be shown outside, the rabbit only nodded and grinned.

Sadly, the cat would never buy it; just like he'd never give into that question. 'She' was still out there smiling for him, his illusion…the only one he ever wanted; in his mind. Still, what was the rabbits story? Didn't he go after every female he met?

"I'll keep asking." The rabbit continued. "Till the end of time."

"…"

Why?

He was confused on why the cat would tell him no…didn't they have fun together? Of course, love would have to be there too, and no matter how much he liked the girl, the cat was the most important of all. Wasn't it the same way? He had to…for he cracked a smile for the rabbit and no other. He was gentle to the rabbit, more than anyone else. Maybe the cat really just didn't know…

"Someday I'll show you how precious you are to everyone, even me."

The cat remained quiet. Such a silly thing to say…as an illusion.

"It's even possible that I'd show you that I'd love you most of all."

_How could anyone love like that? _The cat thought to himself. _You are lying, for I am a cat and you are a rabbit and this is never meant to be._

"Baka usagi…" mumbled the cat.

The rabbit, curious to this response, as any other, listened intently to the other. 'Would he change his mind for me?' Was the hope in the rabbit's heart.

"You are a rabbit, I am a cat. You really like the girl and I am just here."

"You could never love a cat as I could never love a rabbit."

--

Days passed and still they played games. One was somewhat ignorant to the others words, while the other was secretly enjoying the others company--no their games. The rabbit would get in trouble with it's elder from these games becoming figured out that he indulged too much in the cat.

"Never will you look at him with those eyes. Never will you give him more than what is needed… Most importantly, never love him." The elder was sharp and made sure the rabbit understood his firm words.

He'd nod his head in agreement, fingers crossed behind his back.

One day, after the game, the cat and the rabbit laid down in the sun. It was beautiful, wild flowers in a field, a soft wind that made everything just right and the suns rays of shine that brought brightness to the scene. It was time then, on that day, to talk to the silent cat.

"Yuu-chan?" whispered the rabbit.

Not wanting to reply, too relaxed, as if in meditation, the cat remained quiet. In the end, the rabbit would not shut up, but he only hoped it would, for their sakes… _I think_.

Staring at the cat with a deep and intense eye, the rabbit repeated the cat's name. This time he got a shuffle only to get the cat's back. The rabbit sighed to this and closed in on the cat. He grinned so wide and whispered into the cat's ear.

"Yuu~~."

This, barely, made the cat shiver. Still, the cat was not giving up the fight to get his peace and quiet from the rabbit, at least once.

"Oh Yuu-chan~?" The rabbit snickered vaguely while licking at the cat's ear.

This made him blush with a more visible shiver. Oi, what the hell, he might as well give him satisfaction so he could go back to his nap. He turned over to the rabbit's grin and gave him a small, ineffective, glare.

"What do you want you damned baka usagi?!" The cat growled, though didn't really want to, just to give some kind of point across.

The rabbit gulped a bit, it was dangerous to cross the path of an angry "predator."

"Will…Yuu marry me?" He repeated.

Again, the cat remained silent.

_He is still asking? After all this time and what I told him? I am not about to change my mind…_

"Lavi-" The cat was about to protest against the rabbit, but something strange happened.

He didn't have the heart to go on. He saw the look in the rabbits eye; he looked hopeful, yet he looked like his heart would burst if it was no.

The rabbit blinked as the cat stopped. "Will you marry me? I know I am a rabbit and you are a cat, but that shouldn't change how we feel about each other."

_How we feel about each other…_

That was all that ran through the cats mind as he remained silent. Yes, he really did love Lavi but couldn't and wouldn't show it… Lavi couldn't show him either as law of his own kind but did anyways.

What would happen to this girl? What would happen to his mem--illusion…? After all… he was searching still… for her… and Lavi had a crush on false hope.

Yet this _love_ lingered between them.

"I cannot accept it."

"Is it because we are different?"

"No. It's not that."

"Her, I still have to find her and keep our promise." The cat spoke in a low manner now as if seeking truth.

"_Her?" The rabbit mimicked in a restrained tone._

_Not wanting to see that face and those flowers anymore, the cat ran off leaving the rabbit behind. Of course, the rabbit attempted to follow and failed as this cat was built for speed._

_Lavi the rabbit felt bad…as if he hurt the other, but what could he do? The other had vanished and it was night; he had to go home. The elder would be there and he would be in trouble for being gone long. Still, the cat was on his mind, even when he was home, even when was scolded and even when he was grounded._

_Midnight of that same night, the rabbit left and searched again in all of the cats and his favorite spots. How he needed to see and comfort…and confront the cat. His search ended at the lily pond. He smiled once he found the cat. Slowly, he reached out to it._

"_Yuu?"_

_Not even the slightest movement came as it stared at its reflection. Still it was calm and in daze._

"_What do you want baka usagi?"_

"_Are you okay…? I mean…" The rabbit became slightly out of sorts…only for the cat. "…I am sorry."_

_The cat stayed silent hiding what was shone on his face that would only appear for the rabbit._

_This made the rabbit stutter in thought and fiddle in movement. He was quiet, was he mad?_

"_I won't interfere, okay? Even though…"_

"_I accept idiot."_

_The rabbit's ears perked high up. "Wh-what?"_

_The cat turned and blushed more with a small scowl in its face. "I'll marry you, you stupid rabbit."_

_--_

_P.S: 3 Will you marry me..?_


End file.
